


for all intents and purposes

by Clown_Teeth



Category: Murderdolls (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Cameras, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Degradation, Dildos, Edging, Lube, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mild Feet Play, NSFW, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Panties, Porn With Plot, RPF, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sex Worker, Sex Worker AU, Sex for Money, Smut, camboy, camboy au, degrading, sex work au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_Teeth/pseuds/Clown_Teeth
Summary: He shook his nerves away, reaching forward to start the live stream. He leaned back, watching the screen, waiting for a few people to join. He could see himself in a little box in the corner of his screen, and he instinctively pulled at his pants. Even without a hard-on, they were tight. He could see every inch of his skin, the shape of his legs and ass perfectly. He wondered how much more he'd be able to see once he started going…People joined the stream fairly quickly, a few already beginning to make comments, complimenting his tight clothes. He exhaled, slowly running his hand up his stomach. He slumped down a bit, allowing the camera to get a view of his glossed-lips. He reached up to pull the strands of hair that had stuck to his lips away, pushing his hair behind his ears. He dropped his hands back to his thighs, running his clammy palms over the slick fabric. He began tapping his foot impatiently; another reason he didn't like lives was the fact that he had to wait - but they were a quick way to get tips and fast cash.
Relationships: Ben Graves/Eric Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	for all intents and purposes

Eric shifted, nervously smoothing out the towel laid on the floor beneath him. He took a deep breath, settling his back against the edge of the bed. He angled his laptop, tilting the camera so it cut off just under his shoulders. His pale skin showed through the red fishnet shirt - if you could even call it that, it was mostly mesh fabric with cotton sleeves and a torn collar. The sleeves on his shirt were pulled over his hands, hooked around his thumbs, giving him a strikingly innocent appearance. The black and red outfit clashed with his blue streaked hair, the soft black strands covering his shoulders. He had skin-tight vinyl pants on, the same shade of shiny black as his leather collar. It was just tight enough to fit snug against his throat, calling attention to his pronounced collarbones and angled jawline - it really brought out his best features, if you asked him. 

That's what he did best - stand out. Everything about him called for people's attention, begging everyone to look at him, from his spiked collar to the tangled mess of bracelets around his wrists, to his giant, clunky platforms that he could barely keep in frame. He'd guess they made him roughly half a foot taller. His shocking style was most likely made him so popular, along with his high-pitched, squeaky, feminine voice. Of course every wannabe-dom online would flock to his account. 

He always got nervous before starting a live stream, no matter how many times he'd done it before. Shooting a video was less nerve-wracking; if he made a mistake, did something embarrassing or unflattering, he could just delete it and reshoot. But on live, it was raw footage of him in the moment. It was mind-boggling, the way so many people wanted to watch him get off. It, of course, went straight to his head. 

He shook his nerves away, reaching forward to start the live stream. He leaned back, watching the screen, waiting for a few people to join. He could see himself in a little box in the corner of his screen, and he instinctively pulled at his pants. Even without a hard-on, they were tight. He could see every inch of his skin, the shape of his legs and ass perfectly. He wondered how much more he'd be able to see once he started going… 

People joined the stream fairly quickly, a few already beginning to make comments, complimenting his tight clothes. He exhaled, slowly running his hand up his stomach. He slumped down a bit, allowing the camera to get a view of his glossed-lips. He reached up to pull the strands of hair that had stuck to his lips away, pushing his hair behind his ears. He dropped his hands back to his thighs, running his clammy palms over the slick fabric. He began tapping his foot impatiently; another reason he didn't like lives was the fact that he had to wait - but they were a quick way to get tips and fast cash. 

Already antsy, he sat up on his knees, giving the camera a perfect view of his thighs and crotch. Eric ran his hand along his lower abdomen, his fingers brushing through the light trail of hair leading below his waistband. There were already people commenting, enticing him to take his pants off. He smirked, popping the button on his pants, but otherwise kept his hands above his waist. He sat on his knees, running his hands over his chest and stomach, feeling his skin through the mesh fabric. He hummed, lightly circling his nipples with his fingertips. Once again, he skimmed over the comments, taking note of a few requests dwindling in - simple things, asking him to show more skin, show off his body. He could _at_ _least_ give them what they wanted, right? 

Eric sat up once more, turning his back to the camera. He leaned forward, never one to shy from showing - quite literally - his ass to the camera. He used the edge of his bed to hold himself up, keeping his face in the sheets in case his head was in the frame. He sighed dramatically, arching his back and wiggling his hips. He reached back, running his hand along his hip, over the curve of his ass, kneading at his flesh. From behind him, he heard the laptop ping with the notification of someone sending him a tip. He resisted the urge to spin around and see how much money he was sent, instead letting out an appreciative hum and continuing to shake his hips from side to side. He may be a greedy slut, but his viewers didn't need to know that. 

After another few moments, he sat up again, turning around. More people had to have joined by now. He kneeled in front of the camera, his knees spread as he bent over the laptop. He took the chance to view his tips, eyes scanning the comment. It was a simple, $3 tip, with a single, hastily typed sentence:

_ 2theGraves: r u gonna keep up with the annoying tease act or r u actually gonna take ur clothes off? _

Eric smirked, off-camera, and ran his thumb along the waistband of his tight pants. “Oh,” he started, his voice breathy and seductive, trying to play the part. “You want me to take these off?”

He hummed, sitting up. By now, he was half-hard; it was showing quite obviously through the black vinyl. He let out a breathy sigh, running his hands up his thighs. 

“ _ Convince me, _ ” he half-giggled out, wiggling his hips once again.

His laptop pinged; another tip, this time from someone else.

_ V_Ronika_24: is this convincing enough, sweet boy? _

A cute comment, but even more appreciated was the $5 she sent with it.

He half-smiled to himself, pulling his legs out from under himself and leaning forward to untie his boots. He knew lacing and unlacing them would be a bitch, so he only bothered to lace them halfway. He took his time, showing off his large shoes to his ever-growing audience. He carefully toed them off, setting them to the side, out of frame.

Eric sat up once more, and slowly pulled down his zipper, the sound deafening in the otherwise silent room. He lazily palmed at his groin, humming appreciatively. “Thanks…” he squinted at the username, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his pants. “... _ Ronnie _ . You’re so sweet.”

He knew he sounded overly-sweet, almost to the point of sarcasm, but he didn’t bother correcting himself. He pushed his pants down, having to wiggle his hips to pull the tight fabric down his waist. Once the pants were halfway down his thighs, he sat back on his ass, removing them the rest of the way. He pressed his knees together, shielding his crotch from the camera’s view. He was nothing if not a tease.

_ 2theGraves: don’t get shy on us now, ur already whoring urself out _

Eric involuntarily shuddered at the comment. He’d been doing this long enough to recognize familiar usernames, like Ronnie - she’d been subscribed to and viewing him for a few months now. She always tipped well, and was outwardly polite, until she paid him for a private session. He thought she was a bitchy domme, always more interested in her own orgasm than his. But this new person - this  _ Graves _ guy - Eric didn’t recognize him. He made a mental note to look for him in his subscribers after the stream. Eric huffed, feeling challenged. 

“Who said I’m shy?” he questioned, spreading his thighs. “Just wanted to build up some suspense.”

Adorning his waist was a tight pair of white, cotton panties, a simple lace trim accenting the waistband. He sat up on his knees once more, his legs already becoming sore from the movement. Slowly, he ran his hands up his hips, over his stomach, pushing his shirt up as he went. The panties left little to the imagination, the white-coloring a striking contrast against his bright red shirt and black pants. They also reeked innocence, something Eric himself rarely conveyed. With one hand still making its way up to his chest, exposing his stomach, he lowered his other hand to his crotch, gently cradling his half-hard cock in his palm. This, of course, reeled in tips from viewers; he counted at least four pings notifying his growing income.

_ Gh0stG1rl: You’re so beautiful. I love seeing you come undone. _

Harriet, of course, stopping in with her usual $2 tip. Another one of his regulars. She never took him up on his offers for a private session, but she was always one of the first to join his streams, no matter what time he started it, and she’d always give him a small tip with a sweet comment, and leave after he came. He hadn’t even gotten started yet and she was already insinuating he couldn’t wait any longer; Eric hated that she was right. Before he could respond, more comments came in:

_ 2theGraves: how much can ur sweet ass even take _

_ 2theGraves: barely anything b4 ur whore ass is cumming everywhere i’d bet _

Eric’s face turned bright red, and he could feel his cock jump as he read the comments. He licked his lips, forcing out a small laugh. 

“I don’t think  _ you’d _ have to worry about that, hm,  _ Mr. Graves? _ ” he teased, running his thumb over the tip of his cock.

The precum leaking from the head of his prick made the white cotton see-through, his pink, flushed tip showing through the stretched panties. He hummed, running a painted nail along the length of his cock. He slowly ran his hand between his thighs, moving further back to press at his covered hole, gently prodding at himself. Eric let out a quiet whimper, the chatbox on his laptop moving so quick with incoming comments that he could only manage to skim a few.

_ Anonymous: i wanna see u fuck urself _

_ V_Ronika_24: bet youre dying to get those fingers in that sweet hole, huh baby? _

_ 2theGraves: [something Eric didn’t catch], u stupid slut _

The comments only spurred him on, making him gasp and circle his finger around his entrance. The soft cotton pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves was new, intriguing; he actually liked the feeling of wearing the panties. He rocked back against his hand, inhaling slowly through his nose to keep from moaning. A few more lowball tips came in - mostly in the range of one to three dollars. He quickly sat up, pulling his hands away from himself - which was harder for him to do than he wanted to admit - and typed his own comment, pinning it to the top of the chat.

  * **_Nikki_Niine_:_** _Don’t forget I take requests! Starting price is $10 :-)_



Eric sat back, satisfied, and took the chance to fully remove his shirt, and tossed the article to the side. He fumbled beside him, offscreen, before drawing back, a small bottle of lube in his hand. He sat in his original position, back against the bed, legs sprawled in front of him, as he flicked the cap open. He lowered his free hand between his legs, lazily palming at his crotch as he tilted the bottle towards his chest, the clear jelly-like liquid slowly falling onto his smooth skin, dripping down his sternum. He exhaled, letting out a low chuckle from surprise. “Mmm...it’s cold,” he whispered, reaching up to slowly run his fingers through the lube, smearing it onto his skin, making his chest slick and shiny. 

He dropped the bottle by his side, jumping at the chance to replace his grip on his cock. He let out a soft groan of relief, his hand still delicately running over his chest. He could see himself in the small window on his laptop - legs spread to show him rubbing his leaking dick through his panties, his other hand smearing lube on his chest and lightly squeezing his nipples. He was so beautiful it stunned even him. The sound of a tip coming in tore him away from his brief moment of narcissism, and he leaned forward to view the request; the required minimum of $10, with a note from his apparent number one fan.

_ 2theGraves: why dont u find smth nice and big 2 practice on 4 when i get my hands on u ;) _

Eric’s face flushed, and he chewed on his lower lip, debating whether or not to demand more cash from this creep. He figured since it was the first request he’d received, he might as well not be too bitchy about it. Eric huffed in frustration, standing and moving off-camera to grab his small box of toys before making his way back to his spot on the floor, kneeling in view of the camera once more. He carefully set the sleek wooden box in front of him; it was inconspicuous, a simple cherry red cigar box that he’d emptied the contents from and hid his evergrowing collection of small vibrators and plugs in. He only had one dildo - a typical, silicone 6.5’ fake cock with a curved base for suctioning to floors or walls. It was fairly realistic, around the same shade of color as his skin, with a light pink tip and thick veins adorning its length. He carefully removed the sex toy from the box, setting it beside him before sliding the box to the side, off-camera.

“And where exactly do you want me to take this, hmm?” he asked breathily, turning his attention back to the stream. 

Eric waited for a response, picking up the toy and bringing it to his lips, idly licking at the silicone tip, toying at it with gentle kitten-licks.

_ 2theGraves: go get smth bigger if u dont want 2 b limping 4 a week once i buy u off _

Eric blushed profusely, lowering the dildo from his mouth. Frowning, he sat up straight, speaking defensively, “ _ I _ don’t do face to face meetings, but nice try. This is as good as it’s getting. Now, do you want me to take this down my throat or up my ass?”

A few moments of silence passed before the computer chimed once more. 

_ 2theGraves: mouth _

Eric smirked, pleased with himself for stunning the cocky asshole into silence. He rose the fake-cock to his lips once more, sticking his tongue out and playfully sliding the head of the toy into his mouth. He wrapped his lips loosely around the shaft, spinning the toy around to coat the tip with his spit before pushing the cock further back, the silicone tip starting to prod the back of his throat. He moaned, the sound muffled by the lifeless member; he wished he had something  _ real _ \- warm and pulsating - in between his lips instead. He heard the notifications of more tips coming in, but he ignored them, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, relaxing his throat so he could swallow the dildo further. It wasn’t long before his lips pressed against the base, silicone balls pressing against his chin. Eric tilted his head back, forcing himself to swallow around the intrusion in his throat. He could feel his esophagus expanding, bulging outwards from the almost painful stretching. He drew the toy back before sliding it back down his throat, simulating being throat-fucked by it. The movements made him gag, choking around the toy, and he instinctively pulled the dildo out of his mouth, coughing and breathing in air. A thin strand of spit connected the tip of the sex toy to his lower lip, and he could see his neck turning red from exertion. He set the silicone cock beside him, once again checking the chat. 

_ Anonymous: fuck urself with it  _

Eric's eyes widened at the $25 tip, feeling proud that he was already raking in this much cash without even showing off his cock. He licked his lips greedily, sitting up on his knees to show his groin to the camera once more. He hooked his fingers in the waistband, making a show of slowly dragging the panties down his thighs. The relief of his cock springing free from the constraints of the tight underwear made him groan, and he couldn't resist wrapping a hand around himself while he pushed the panties down his legs. 

He sat back on his thighs, leaving the panties dangling around his ankles, and lazily jerked himself off as he fumbled for the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount into his palm, coating his cock and inner thighs before running a slick hand between his cheeks, smearing lube across his exposed hole. He shuddered, letting his head fall back on the bed behind him, impatiently working a finger into himself. "Mmm…" he hummed, grinding down onto his fingers. "Gotta gimme a second, I'm so fucking _ tight _ ."

He let out an overdramatic moan, unabashedly playing the slutty pornstar role he was destined to be. He was already working a second finger into himself, scissoring his hole apart, stretching himself out. He forced himself to pay attention to the chat, knowing now was when he'd been getting the most tips. 

_ 2theGraves: fuck ur a pretty little slut aren't u _

Eric didn't know why this man's comments stuck out to him so much, but they completely drove him insane. He huffed, ignoring the comment, trying to pay attention to his other viewers. He rambled off a few half-hearted responses to previous comments, taking the chance to grab the toy by his side and coat it with a generous lather of lube. He begrudgingly removed his fingers from his practically dripping hole, letting out a quiet, gleeful squeal when he replaced his fingers with the dildo. He sat up on his knees, holding the toy steady between his thighs as he sank down on the fake cock. He hummed, keeping his legs spread so the camera had a clear view of his hard cock, as well as the base of the toy resting just below his ass. He shuddered when he bottomed out on the toy, his thighs twitching and his stomach clenching. He wiggled his ass from side to side, slowly circling his hips, squirming around on the toy. Eric rested his hands on his thighs, chipped black nail polish on display, and slowly lifted himself off the cock, before quickly sinking back down once more. A choked moan shot its way out of his throat, and he continued to slowly ride the dildo. Tips poured in, and he started panting, showing off to his viewers. 

"Ooh… _ fuck _ ," he cursed, breathless, "stretching me out  _ so  _ good…"

He lifted himself off the toy, pulling his legs out from under himself and stretching them out before him, putting his smooth legs - with the white panties still dangling around his ankles - on display. Holding his weight up on his left arm, he lowered himself back onto the toy, whining loudly. If his viewers paid close enough attention, they could catch his toes curling at the bottom of the screen. He rocked his hips back and forth, skillfully riding the toy, his cock red and dripping precum. Eric lowered himself onto his elbow, eyes closed, leaning his head back as he gripped the base of the cock, fucking himself with it. He moaned loud, unashamed, his hips jerking up as he thrust the toy into himself. 

His laptop pinged rapidly, tips and comments flooding in. He curiously opened his eyes, peering at the screen, and was stunned to see his face in frame; bright red, flushed, half-lidded blue eyes filled with need. He looked like a fucking whore. 

Eric immediately sat up, scrambling to fix his camera angle and reposition himself. He was breathing heavily, panic settling in the pit of his stomach as he hurriedly scanned the comments, the fear of being recognized almost making him want to end the stream right then. 

_ V_Ronika_24: uh oh, face slip ;)  _

_ Anonymous: fuck ur hot  _

_ footfetishinferno53: Show your face more often!  _

_ Gh0stG1rl: Pretty boy.  _

Okay, so nothing horrible. No one seemed to recognize him, and that curbed his anxiety - for now. But of all the comments, the ones that stood out the most was from the now-familiar user that Eric was slowly beginning to despise. 

_ 2theGraves: cute lil slut. now i c y ur doing this, ur 2 much of a whore 2 do anything else _

_ 2theGraves: i wanna fuck that pretty skull _

Eric shuddered, chewing on his lower lip, laughing off the nerves. 

" _ Sorry _ about that," he giggled out shyly, picking the toy up once more, deciding from now on he'd stick to riding it. "I just get so carried away sometimes." 

He hummed, sliding onto the toy, groaning at the feeling of fullness it gave him. He gasped, perking up, breaking into a wide grin. "I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, reaching forward to once again grab his small box of adult toys. "I got something I think you're all going to like." 

The dildo still buried deep inside him, he carefully removed a small, black cock ring from the box spinning it around his finger like a toy to play with rather than a sex device. He giggled innocently, showing it to the camera.

"I haven't tried it yet. Do you think it'll look good on me?" he asked teasingly, wiggling his hips. 

Eric once more grabbed his bottle of lube - making a mental note to pick up more soon - and drizzled the clear liquid across the surface of the smooth ring. It looked so innocent and unassuming; if he didn't buy the toy himself he wouldn't even guess what it was for. He guessed that was what was so appealing about those types of toys. He hummed, carefully smearing the lube around the ring before giving it a quick test-stretch, impressed by the way the hole widened with ease. He giggled childishly, his immaturity showing as he remembered the dildo still buried in his ass.

Forcing himself to focus, he lowered the ring to his cock, slowly stretching the toy and pushing his cock through it, letting it rest snugly around the base of his shaft. It was tight, but not uncomfortably so; he could feel his cock throbbing from the added pressure, and he couldn't resist the urge to slowly jerk himself off, moaning at the sight of himself on his screen. His precum stuck to his fingers, adding to the slickness of the lube. He sighed, speaking breathily, “Do I look like a pretty little whore for you all?”

Comments surged in, most answers of ‘yes’ to his question, but only one came with a tip worth noticing. 

_ 2theGraves: edge urself _

With a $50 tip. 

It practically had Eric drooling; he was still fairly new to this, and fifty bucks was the biggest tip he’d received yet. He quickly straightened his back, perking up, and leaned toward the camera eagerly. 

“ _ Of course, _ I can do that for you,  _ sweetheart, _ ” an almost sarcastic sweetness dripped from his tongue as he started working his hand over his cock once more, slowly beginning to roll his hips on the toy. “Do you have a number in mind?”

Eric lazily stroked his cock, the head of the toy barely nudging against his prostate. It made his belly burn, and he whined impatiently, waiting for a response. 

_ 2theGraves: i’ll tell u when 2 cum _

As much as he wanted to complain, Eric kept his mouth shut. This was the biggest tip he’d ever gotten; he could play along for a while.

He huffed, moving his hand faster over himself. 

“You’re in charge,  _ Mr. Graves. _ ”

Satisfied with getting the ‘last word’, so to speak, Eric smirked, busying himself with riding the dildo with more fervor, lifting his hips and dropping himself down hard, the sound of the toy fucking into him loud and wet. It made him blush, the sound reminding him of fucking a girl; he wondered if his ass felt as nice as a tight cunt. He allowed his mind to wander, drifting from thoughts of fucking girls to getting pegged, from thoughts of being ate out to his hair being pulled as he gets throat-fucked. His first orgasm came quicker than he expected, and he had to still his hips and grip the base of his cock until it faded. 

It was difficult - he was already antsy; so pent up and ready to let loose. When the tingling feeling left his thighs, he slowly ran his fingers down his shaft, tracing the protruding veins. His tip was swollen, a strand of clear precum dripping onto the towel below him. He shuddered, his bundled nerves twitching with every minuscule touch. Barely touching his cock, he slowly began riding the toy once more. His cock twitched every time the dildo slid back into him, the ring constricting his leaking member in a way that drove him mad.

_ Anonymous: youre so fucking hot, you should just let yourself come already  _

Eric whined, swiping his thumb over the tip of his cock. He knew he wasn't going to be able to edge himself for much longer; he was already getting close again. 

He moaned pathetically, thighs trembling, his calves going numb from kneeling over the toy so long. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, whimpering as he begrudgingly pulled his hand away from himself. His cock bobbed in the air, throbbing, an angry-bright red. Eric panted, sweat rolling down his chest, clenching his fists at his side as he fought off his orgasm. His lungs burned, he could feel his heartbeat in every part of his body, from his fingertips to his stretched hole.

“C-Can I cum yet?” he gasped out, his lips parted as he drew in ragged breaths.

_ Anonymous: stop torturing him and let him cum _

_ 2theGraves: that all you can take? pathetic _

_ 2theGraves: not yet _

_ V_Ronika_24: mm good, don’t give him what he wants yet _

Eric whined, pouting as rode the toy, slowly losing his rhythm and starting to fuck himself with abandon. What punishment would he recieve if he just came? It’s not like the man on the other side of the screen could do anything about it…

He jerked himself off quickly, squeezing his shaft and smearing precum across his tip; he could physically see his cock pulsating in his grip. The toy pressed into him just right, slamming into his prostate every time he lowered himself back down, and he let out soft squeals of delight and need when a particularly hard thrust sent sparks through his body. Uncaring, he cried out when he came, shooting hot ropes of cum onto the floor beneath him. He shuddered, gasping, already fumbling to get the tight ring off his oversensitive cock. His laptop pinged, a few celebratory tips being sent in, and he lazily smiled to himself at the sound. Just more money being made.

“ _ Fuck,” _ he huffed, carefully lifting himself off the toy, slick lube dripping from his hole. “Fuck, that’s so good.”

He sat back on the towel, wincing slightly, and moved the toy out of frame. Reaching down, he hesitantly scooped his cum off the towel with the tips of his fingers, and rose them to his lips. He shyly licked his fingers, the salty taste of his own cum spreading across his tongue. He made a show of moaning at the tase, giving the camera a wide smile. “I hope you guys had as much fun as I did,” he announced cheerfully, reaching toward the laptop. “Let’s do this again soon, yeah?”

He winked cheesily, and ended the stream. 

Sighing, he slumped back against his bed, closing his eyes. He loved doing this type of thing, but performing always wore him out. He busied himself with putting his sex toys and lube back in their designated box, mentally attempting to add up his tips. With the fifty dollars, plus the smaller tips, he must have made at least $110. He felt proud of himself, satisfied with knowing he had grocery money for the next two weeks. A notification for a message snapped him out of his thoughts, and he frowned as he pulled the laptop closer. 

It was from a viewer, the big-tipper guy who was more cocky than sexy, in Eric’s eyes. Sighing, he opened the message, expecting a request for a private showing. 

_ 2theGraves: what the fuck _

_ 2theGraves: i want my money back _

Eric frowned, unsure of what to do - he’d never been faced with this situation before. He decided it would be best to defuse the situation, so he carefully typed out a response of his own.

**_Nikki_Niine_:_ ** _ You paid for a request and I fulfilled it. I don’t see the problem. _

_ 2theGraves: of course u dont, u dumb slut _

_ 2theGraves: i paid u to wait for my commands _

**_Nikki_Niine_:_ ** _ It was a live stream, I don’t take commands during streams, if you’d like I can offer you a private session to make up for it? _

**_Nikki_Niine_:_ ** _ And get a new insult. _

_ 2theGraves: y dont u let me fuck u? U could film it _

_ 2theGraves: itd b good content _

**_Nikki_Niine_:_ ** _ I told you, I don’t do ftfs.  _

**_Nikki_Niine_:_ ** _ Either suck it up or take the priv sesh. _

_ 2theGraves: ur really starting to piss me off _

_ 2theGraves: fine _

_ 2theGraves: when _

**_Nikki_Niine_:_ ** _ I can do tomorrow at four. Is that okay? _

_ 2theGraves: ill b there _

Eric sighed, slamming his laptop shut. 

  
How  _ great. _

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write a lil au where eric is a camboy :')  
> also I completely respect sw and sex workers and if you don't then die! :)  
> oc creds:  
> Harriet belongs to Payne   
> Veronika belongs to Ryan and I  
> foot fetish guy was inspired by a recent follower I gained


End file.
